


Before the Wedding

by YuElaine



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Sanji, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuElaine/pseuds/YuElaine
Summary: 伊治想要让山治明白他们之间的阶级差距





	Before the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> 伊治x山治，强制性行为，zosan前提

 

*

伊治知道自己没有理由讨厌这场婚礼。  
是的，没有理由。

杰尔马的利益，征服北海的野心，文斯莫克的荣耀，这些都是让他必须喜欢这场婚礼。  
四胞胎生来被抽离了感情，当然，除了那个失败了的废物。所以他本不该体会到什么。  
但现在，他不懂自己心里愤怒的是什么。

废物坐在他的对面，过长的刘海遮住眼睛，让伊治看不清表情。  
他在咀嚼，吞咽，刀具优雅的切割着盘子里的食物，对周遭喧嚣的一切充耳不闻。  
仿佛他是三年来从未离开过王族，也没变成什么肮脏的，下等的海贼。

山治。

伊治借着食物在嘴里悄悄回味了一下这个名字，吞咽下去那一刻尼治又开始挑衅山治，勇治哈哈大笑喷出了食物，这让他觉得有点恶心。  
不知名的愤怒越烧越旺，但他只是放下了刀叉，看着对面那个金发的人。

“还有剩下的食物，吃掉它，尼治。”

陌生的声音。是山治的声音。

*

事情愈演愈劣的时候父亲掏出了那个老头的照片，据说是山治的师傅。  
这些他都不想了解。  
但是他看着突然沉默，惊骇到噤声的废物，突然觉得有些愉悦。

啊，他也在回味刚刚他打断山治对整个家族愤怒的演讲的时候，废物听到他声音后咬紧颤抖的下颌，和眼底躲闪的恐惧。

看啊，他还在怕我。  
虽然他离家多年，现在出息到敢和尼治，勇治对着干，但是他不敢这么对我。  
哈哈。

某些恐惧是根深蒂固的，伊治站起了身，在和山治擦肩而过的时候在他耳边低声说，“别想着逃走。”  
拍了拍山治突然僵直到颤抖的身体，伊治笑着离开。

*

就像十三年前很多个夜晚一样，伊治穿过长长的走廊。  
新郎的房间在走廊的另一边，月光铺平了道路。  
伊治站在门外推了推门，果然锁上了。  
“开门，山治，”伊治说，“别逼我一脚踹开。”

安静了几秒，门果然开了。

屋子里没有开灯，伊治借着走廊的灯光看着伫立在面前修长的人影，香烟的火光明明灭灭。  
伊治走了进去，假装没看见山治在他走近的时候后退那一小步，反手关上了门。  
“长大了不少啊，”伊治说，逼近了面前的人。

“你到底想怎么样。”山治转身装作弹烟灰，拉开了与他的距离，“婚礼我不会逃，滚出我的房间。”  
“这十三年来是有人教你用这种语气和哥哥说话的吗？”伊治笑着说，“是谁教你的？”

“那个老头吗？”

感受到山治再次突然噤声，伊治简直要笑出声来，弱点太过明显，简直好用到不得了。  
当然，他其实用不着用这种东西威胁他。

他可是那个山治啊。

“滚出去。”山治低声说，“我不会再说一遍。”  
“哦？”伊治笑了，“如果我不呢？”

腿风划破粘稠的黑暗直逼面门，伊治抬手轻而易举的挡住了这一击。  
“力度比对付尼治时候小多了啊，山治。”伊治捏住他的小腿，“你在发抖吗？”

下一秒山治飞了出去，狠狠撞在墙壁那丑陋的壁画上，迦治低头看着他，仿佛在嘲笑他。  
山治坐在地上，还没站直身子，又被伊治狠狠地怼在墙上。

“不要想着抵抗，山治。”伊治在他耳边说，“否则明天我就叫尼治和勇治打断你的腿。”

瞳孔剧烈收缩，身体因为某种情绪的复苏僵硬的不能动，吉光片羽从记忆深处流窜不息。  
山治看着伊治背着月光的脸，像是在看一个恶魔。

*

“不要想着抵抗，山治。”伊治将山治推倒在厨房的角落，看着弱小的弟弟拼命用手捂住嘴巴想阻止自己的痛呼和哭声。  
“没错，就是这样，你如果打扰到了别人，明天我就让勇治打断你的腿。”  
废物拼命地摇头，眼泪鼻涕糊满了小小的脸蛋，哽咽的像个小动物。  
伊治踢了他一脚，跳起来从厨房的料理台上拿下了那个小小的蛋糕。  
“你又做老鼠食，”伊治若有所思的看着手里的食物，“我记得我已经警告过你了。”  
“还给我！！”角落里的山治不知道哪儿来的勇气，突然扑过来紧紧抱住他的腿，“还给我！！”  
伊治不耐烦的一脚将他重新踢回角落，“你找死吗？如果不听我的话，明天我就带尼治和勇治直接废了你的手怎么样，让你永远没有机会再做这些无聊的玩意。”

“不…”

山治不再说话了，恐惧让他浑身发抖。  
伊治蹲下来，“山治，你知道我是最爱你的吧……为了不让你受伤，白天多少次我都阻止了尼治和勇治过来找你。”

手里的金发柔软又丝滑，真是像他本人一样软弱的头发。

伊治心不在焉的玩弄着山治的头发，反手将蛋糕扔在地上，站起身来踩了两脚，然后对自己的弟弟笑着说，“吃掉它。”

*

伊治松开手，山治靠着墙低头站在那儿。

伊治抬手放在山治的肩膀上，能感受到他微微颤抖的身体和瘦削的骨骼。  
山治没有推开他，只是在原地忍耐着，伊治觉得有趣极了，搂着他的肩膀将他带到椅子前，“久别重逢就不要站着说话了。”

山治抵抗着站了一会儿，最终被伊治按着坐在了椅子上。

窗外的月光照进来，伊治终于得以看清弟弟的脸。  
仍然是柔顺的金发和与他一样的海蓝色的眼睛，线条分明的下颌紧咬着。  
看见伊治在观察他，山治扭过头闭上了眼睛。  
真有趣。

“你在怕什么？”伊治突然问，伸手抚摸金色的头顶，“我就这么可怕吗。”

啪的一声，伊治的手被打开了，这让他觉得十分有趣。山治睁开眼睛看着他，声音颤抖，“我不是小孩子了，告诉你，我不会再——”  
“不再怕我？”伊治笑了，“那你抖什么？”  
“真的觉得你离开13年就能踩在我们头上了？简直笑话。”伊治再次把手放在山治的头顶，“乖一点，山治，否则出了什么事我可不负责。”

手底下的金发仍然柔软又丝滑，像极了这个不再反抗的废物。  
伊治顺着头发抚摸着，五指插进发丝温柔地梳理，然后顺势摸到弟弟柔软的皮肤。  
伊治有点停不下来，柔软的后颈干燥而温热，他顺着摸到山治的脸颊，抬起了他的下巴。  
山治全程闭着眼睛忍耐着，五指深深扣进了沙发，伊治就着月光看着弟弟的脸，又看到了月光下锁骨处罪恶的阴影。

他突然笑了，因为他想到了更好的方法让这个废物明白他们的阶级。  
明白就算隔了十三年，仍然什么都没有变。

＊

被撕开上衣的时候山治还不明白发生了什么，胸前的微凉让他有些惊讶的睁大了眼睛，还未来及的反抗就让伊治擒住了双手。  
“伊治，你……啊！”  
“山治，”伊治松开了嘴，欣赏了一下废物锁骨处清晰地牙印，“叫哥哥。”

山治惊恐地发现一瞬间伊治就挤进了他的双腿将他牢牢地困在椅子上，双手被狠狠按在头顶，扭曲的姿势让他发力都不容易，伊治的头埋在他的颈侧，舔舐啃咬，闻着他身上的气味。他在他耳畔留下温热的吐息，声音像是魔鬼，“你也长成一个大男孩了嘛，山治。”

这样山治还不明白伊治在做什么就绝对是傻了。

“滚开！！”山治用力扭着手腕，两个手环在伊治的用力下硌得他生疼，“你疯了吗？！”  
反抗是无用而可爱了，伊治不介意多一些，如果他无比顺从整个过程也会无趣很多。  
伊治用撕下来的上衣捆住山治的手腕，然后将山治从椅子上拽下来。他制住山治瞬间反击的脚，一拳打在他的肚子上，“让你不要反抗没听见吗？”  
废物吃痛的躺在地上喘息，伊治将他翻了个身，动手解开了他的腰带。  
“伊治！！！”  
山治挣扎的想向前爬，“住手…”

感受到恐惧了吗？山治？伊治笑着舔了舔嘴唇，即将开始的晚宴让他兴奋。  
这就是我们之间的地位差距。

＊

“这里不像是第一次使用啊，”伊治若有所思的在山治的体内抽插着手指，皱起眉头，“你已经被哪个该死的海贼上过了吗？”  
“滚开——”山治嘶哑着嗓子挣扎着，他趴在地毯上，因为情绪激动而浑身颤抖“别再——”  
“再让我听到一个滚字我就扭断你的胳膊山治，你知道我说到做到。”伊治不满的加入第三根手指，山治紧紧咬住牙咽下一声痛呼。“我们在和平的聊天啊。”

内里开始变得湿润，身体不顾主人的意愿产生了反应，山治开始觉得有点热，他把头埋在手臂中，喘息开始变得急促。  
“很熟练嘛山治，”伊治惊讶的抽出湿润的手指，“怪不得，十三年来你就是靠这个活下来的？”  
“我没有——”山治咬着牙发出声音。趁着伊治松开了手艰难的向前爬了两步，又被狠狠按住了腰。  
下一刻，他就惊恐地感觉到，有什么炽热的东西，抵在他的股间。

*  
进来的过程不是那么顺利，因为山治突然开始疯狂的挣扎，甚至踢到了伊治的手臂。这让伊治十分不悦。  
他掐着他弟弟的腰，强迫他双腿分开，一点一点的捅了进去。  
山治开始大声抵抗，惊恐的瞳孔都在颤抖，伊治不耐烦的狠狠捂住他的嘴，将他一切叫骂和痛呼都憋在手里。

顶到底的那一刻，山治就像突然力竭一样瘫软在地毯上，头发盖住了他的脸。  
下一刻，伊治抽插了起来。

体内的感觉是美妙的，伊治吸了口气，感受着潮湿的温暖和摩擦带来的快感，他抓住身下人的头发，将他的脸强硬的扭过来，“叫出来，”伊治说，将两根手指强硬的插到他的嘴里，“张嘴。”  
废物闭着眼睛忍耐着，脸上不知是汗水还是泪水，“你疯了吗伊治……”山治沙哑的说，“我明天……可是要结婚的……”  
“你以为我会在乎吗？”伊治笑着说，按着山治的腰用力一顶，逼出一声颤抖的呻吟，“或者你觉得……这里谁会在乎？”

 

“没人在乎你，山治，别异想天开了，”伊治低头舔舐着他的耳廓，感受着他的颤抖，“我们只在乎你是否活着……活着就够了，当然，big mom那边的人也是同样的想法。”  
“因为你只是个活祭品啊，就算你断手断脚被抬到婚礼上，婚礼也会照常举行，并且欢乐不会少一分。”  
“你就是个废物啊。”

*

“说出来，我是吊车尾。”  
“我是……吊车尾……”  
“继续啊，不要让我引导你，你想吃苦头吗？”

躺在地上的孩子戴着铁面具，止不住的发抖，伊治坐在旁边，脚尖抵着他的手。  
“我是……废物，文斯莫克的耻辱……我是……失败品。”  
“我是文斯莫克的失败品……我不该被生下来……”  
“生来如此弱小……真的很抱歉。”

“这就对了，山治，”伊治跳起来，拍拍手，“一个人如果明白了自己的定位，其实就不会活得那么艰难，你说对吗？”

*

“你要明白，你一直是个废物，山治。”伊治笑着在他弟弟耳边说，用力的捂着他的嘴，山治粗重的喘着气，喉咙发出难受的呜呜声，憋得双颊犹如有火在烧。内壁无可奈何的收缩吮吸，让伊治十分受用。  
“你是文斯莫克的耻辱，是垃圾，是活祭品。”  
“你活该待在别人身下，”伊治愉悦地说，“就像这样。”  
“知道你被哪个海贼上过我一点都不惊讶，仿佛你本该如此。”伊治掐着山治的腰将他软了的双腿提起来，再次狠狠的插进去，“你体内高贵的王族血脉拯救不了你的卑贱和无用，我说过什么来着，你是文斯莫克的耻辱，你也是你们海贼团的耻辱。”

“让我猜猜是谁？”伊治装作思考的样子，“你们的橡皮船长？或者那个长鼻子的家伙？还是……”  
“那个叫罗罗诺亚·索隆的海贼猎人呢？”

山治手指紧紧地抓住地毯，喉咙深处发出一声呜咽。  
眼泪顺着眼角流了下来。

“big mom的情报果然很准确……你们的船员可能都不知道吧。”伊治伸手握住山治已经有了反应的分身，“他对你结婚是什么反应？他有来救你吗？……或者，他会知道你在这里被自己的哥哥上了吗？”

*  
他不再挣扎了。  
这个废物。

伊治用言语挑逗他，用力的抽插，在山治的身上舔舐啃咬，套弄他的性器，可是那个废物就那样躺在那儿，连喘息和呻吟都微不可闻。  
仿佛已经死了。

绝望了吗。伊治想，笑了起来，发泄的感觉让他愉悦，看着废物被自己弄得乱七八糟的身体更让人愉悦。  
感受到无法反抗的恐惧了吗？  
这就是我们之间阶级的差距，别妄想着还能回到你的伙伴身边了山治。  
你已经被我弄脏了。

“只有我是爱你的，山治，”伊治在山治痉挛的射出来之后说，“只有我，你要记住。”  
“我会像小时候一样保护你的。”  
“我的弟弟。”

“结婚了也不要妄想可以摆脱我。”

 

“把这些都裹在你的白西装底下吧，山治，”伊治站起身，穿好衣服，对着地摊上上神智不清的人说道，他止不住想笑，于是悄无声息的裂开了嘴。

“就是注意一下，别让你明天的新婚妻子在床上发现，你身上有这么多来自男人的伤痕。”

 

 *

穿着白西装的山治站在蛋糕塔的高处，身边站着可人的布林小姐。  
他的脸色苍白的可怕，手插在口袋里，低头抽着烟。  
伊治忽然觉得没那么讨厌这场婚礼了。

 

他浑身上下都是我的。伊治抬头看着他，他是我的。

突然，山治低头看了一眼，他们的目光似乎是对上了，又仿佛没有，伊治不知道。

 

因为，枪响了。

 

END


End file.
